


Do You Love Me Back?

by IMeMyandMine



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: God I'm old, I was a messed up child if I was writing this in the 4th grade, I'm in 3rd year of college now, M/M, This is probably one of my first fic, i literally wrote this in the 4th grade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMeMyandMine/pseuds/IMeMyandMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone, I am transferring all of my stories from AFF onto AO3 because I’ve come to notice that I hardly ever go on AFF anymore and when I do post on there I don’t get as much of a response as I do on AO3. I am reposting all of my stories regardless of how bad they are and will only be posting new stories to AO3 and no longer on AFF.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Do You Love Me Back?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I am transferring all of my stories from AFF onto AO3 because I’ve come to notice that I hardly ever go on AFF anymore and when I do post on there I don’t get as much of a response as I do on AO3. I am reposting all of my stories regardless of how bad they are and will only be posting new stories to AO3 and no longer on AFF.

Why is it that whenever i see him i always feel like i have no worries or problems?

Is it because I'm in love with him?  
Even if I am in love with him i can't tell him, not because we don't know each other. It's because I'm scared that If I tell him, he'll just reject me like he does everyone else.

 

  ~~~~~~

 

Does he not get it?  
What else do I have to do to make him notice how much i really love him?  
He's my friend and all but for me that's just not enough. I want him to be mine and only mine. But then again if I do ask him out will he reject me like I rejected all those guys for him?

 

  ~~~~~~~

 

Junsu am I not good enough for you or am I just a friend to you?  
I wish I could tell you how I feel but I'm just to scared.  
If I do ask you if you have feelings for me will you just plain out reject my feelings or just laugh it off as if i hadn't said anything.  
Are you going to make me beg for your answer?  
What if you do like me back?  
Will you confess to me straight away or will you make me wait?  
If I write down my feelings in a note during class will you read it right away and respond or will you make me wait?  
What if I tell you over the phone will you hang up on me or will you tell me that you love me too?  
Now I'm walking through the halls blankly trying to decide what to do an and then I see you and completely freeze where I am.  
Why do you have this sort of affect on me?  
 

~~~~~~~

Jae why aren't you going to class like everyone else?  
The bell rang and you're still frozen in the same way.  
Is it because you know that all I wanna do now is walk up to you and tell you that I love you?  
What would you do if I just walked away without saying a word to you?  
Would you stop me to see if something was wrong or would you just let me go?  
Now you're starting to move but your not going towards your class you're walking right up to me.  
Now I know you have something to say to me because of that look in your eyes. You look serious but then at the same time it looks like your about to tell me one of your deepest darkest secrets that you've hidden for a long time even from me.  
Are you going to tell me to stay away from you or that you want to sop being friends?  
If you tell me to stay away I will. Because I know that i can still keep on loving you from a distance.  
If you tell me that you want to stop being friends I stop being your friend. Because if I don't make you happy anymore that's OK because I want you to be happy and if I'm holding you back from happiness i'll just go away.  
Now that you're in front of me I can see that what you're about to tell me can make our relationship better or break up our relationship for good.

~~~~~~~  
Junsu, you do realize that what I'm about to tell you will change our relationship forever, right?  
Our future together all depends on the answer you give me. I don't want you to think about it or tell me to wait until later for your answer. I want to know  whether you love me now not later on. I don't want you to fall in love with me later on as you tell me a lie now. I want to hear your say "I love you too" or "I don't love you the way you love me." What will be your answer?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jae: Junsu I have something to say to you but I don't know if you'll feel the same way

Junsu: Actually Jae I have something to tell you as well, and it really important but you can go first.

Jae: Well tell me your answer right away I don't want you to think about it, i want you to tell me straight away. OK?

Junsu: OK. But you have to do the same with what i have to say OK?

Jae: OK.      Junsu I love you and not as just a friend but more than that. This isn't a sudden feeling I've been in love with you for a while now I just never told you because I thought that you would reject me like I rejec.........

 

With that Jaejoong stopped as he felt a pair of soft lips come in contact with his. At first he found it as a surprise but shortly after he started to move his lips in rhythm with Junsus'.

 

Junsu: Jae I love you too. And like you I've been in love with you for a long time. 

Jae: What was it that was so important that you wanted to tell me?

Junsu: You beat me to it. I was going to tell you that I've been in love with you for a long time.

 


End file.
